Ancient Vampires
"Yes I recall someone telling me about how the Ancients are the very first vampires, but they don't exist sweetheart." "What makes you so sure they don't Nik, I mean according to Silas, he said he created the spell for immortality, who's to say he isn't lying." "Because if they did, in the thousand years of our existence, we've never seen one or heard of one. No one even knows their bloody names."''Klaus and Rebekah '''The Ancient Vampires' are the first existing, strongest and most powerful vampires in the world. There are only seven Ancients: Nyla, Aldric, Alexander, Jason, Seti, Zoe, Sophia and Lucius. History The Ancient vampires are the first vampires, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence. They are very reclusive and most belief them to be mere myth. Nyla and Aldric had six children. Aldric was seeked by the Pharoah, the Pharaoh heard stories of Aldric's powerful magic and made him his high priest. The Pharoah wanted Aldric to use his powers to make himself immortal, in order to rule egypt forever. Aldric created an immortality spell, but the spirits of nature angered for abusing his magic to create the spell, stripped him of his power. The Pharoah was displeased now that Aldric had no magic to help with his plans ordered him and his family to be executed. Aldric fled, but the guards caught up Aldric and attacked his family. A guard killed his youngest son, Aldric and his family distraught killed the guards. Nyla couldnt bear to lose anymore of her family and pleaded with Aldric to use the spell he created and make them immortal in order to protect themselves. With the spirits of nature abandoned him and with grief clouding his mind, Aldric discovered a new way to channel magic using the human souls to channel even greater power. Aldric used his spell to make his family and himself immortal. Known Ancient vampires The Ancient Family * Aldric: Aldric was an Ancient, but was killed by Lucius for attempting to kill his family. * Nyla: Nyla is an Ancient and the oldest living vampire in the world. She was married to Aldric and has six children. * Seti: Seti is an Ancient and first born child of Nyla and Aldric. * Zoe: Zoe is an Ancient and the second born child and first daughter of Nyla and Aldric. * Alexander: Alexander is an Ancient and the twin of Lucius born of Nyla and Aldric. * Lucius: Lucius is the twin brother of Alexander and son of Nyla and Aldric. * Sophia: Sophia is an Ancient and the fifth born child and second daughter of Nyla and Aldric. * Jason: Jason is an Ancient and the sixth born child of Nyla and Aldric. * Geb: Geb was the youngest child of Nyla and Aldric. It was Gebs death what inspired Nyla and ALdric to make their family immortal. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Ancient vampires are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. * Super Speed - Ancient vampires are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. * Heightened Senses - Ancient vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. * Super Agility - Ancient vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. * Healing - Ancient vampires can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. * Immortality - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans. * Blood Cure - Ancient Vampires blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. * Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. * Precognition - Ancient Vampires can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. * Paralysis Bite - Venom from the bite of an Ancient Vampire will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for hours, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. * Day Walking - Ancient vampires are able to move around during the day. * Advanced Immunity - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Ancient Vampires are completely indestructible. Weaknesses * Elder Dagger - The only weapon capable of subduing an Ancient Vampire. * Desiccation - Without blood an Ancient vampire will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. * Magic - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Ancient Vampire.